Unsaintly Saints
by AimiSugarDiamond
Summary: Maya, Kasey, Shane, and Jason are in the band Unsaintly Saints. What happens when they make a demo and Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance happens to find it? Jealousy, Drama, people in hospitals, and a whole lot of Rock 'n Roll! Rated T just in case
1. Aren't Monday's Great?

**So guys this is my new story based around the incredible that is My Chemical Romance. They won't be featured in the very beginning but I promise they will appear later. So there are open spots and if you want to be one of Maya and Kasey's classmates or really good friend then just send me a description and I will do my best to put you in. Make sure the request is reasonable to. Oh and I dont know if you MCR fans no this or not but it has been confirmed by Way that My Chem have finished their new album. I saw him say it on a youtube Comic-Con video. He didnt say when it was coming out just that they've finished it and that their happy and excited about it. And have you seen his blonde locks? I think they work for him personally, but thats just so weird and his amazing blue Hawaiin shirt to go with them. Hahaha anyway lets start this baby up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Chemical Romance in anyway possible. Nor do I own any bands featured in here. I am just a fan writing for fans. However I do own Maya and Kasey- Kasey being to a certain extent and any other characters featured here. Until further notice Kasey will look how I describe her until the actual person who inspired me to have her here tells me otherwise. The band Unsaintly Saints belongs to me so don't steal it and any songs that you have not heard of from any of the bands listed are probaby my own songs that I wrote which won't appear to often cause you know...stealers... anywho! Enjoy! Review! Let me know what you guys think!**

**~Aimi**

My alarm clock blares into my ears AFI's _Miss Murder _ plays loudly through my room. I switch it off and take my iPod off the dock.

**6:00 AM** It reads.

I groan but get out of bed reluctantly. I walk into my bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I forgot to take off my eyeliner from yesterday so it's smudged. My milk chocolate eyes staring back at me are dark brown from just waking up. My dark skin on my face shows signs of slight acne but not noticible on my forehead. My once black but now brown hair is sticking in every direction, my electric blue bangs smoothed back into my hair. I hop quickly into the shower letting the hot water envelop my skin. I quickly wash my body and hop back out with a towel wrapped tightly around myself. I go to my closet and get undergarments and put them on then quickly grab a pair of black skinnies, a _Mindless Self Indulgence _tee, and my old converse. I put my flat iron on high and make up my bed. I stand in my bathroom waiting for the iron to heat up I can't take the annoying silence. I put my iPod back into the dock and play _Shut Me Up _by _MSI _bobbing my head to it.

I grab my hair brush and seperate my bangs from my hair. The flat iron nice and hot I quickly run it through my bangs and my hair making sure it's pin straight. Once I'm satisified I look at my eyes and debate if I should put eyeliner on or not. I decide not to and just go natural for the day. I turn the flat iron off and look at the clock.

**6:30 AM **It reads.

I nod. I'm making good time this morning. I take my iPod out of the dock and shove it in my pocket along with my cellphone and house keys. I grab my earphones off the dresser and shove them in pockets to. I snatch my plain black backpack off the floor and my homework along with it, shoving it in as neatly as possible. I sprint downstairs taking two steps at a time. I walk into the kitchen to see my mom sipping a cup of coffee.

"Morning Mom." I say kissing her cheek. "Morning Maya... Did you do your homework?" She asks taking another sip of coffee. I nod pouring myself a cup in a to-go cup. She nods in satisfaction and then looks at my cup of coffee. "That's all you want hon?" She asks. I nod sipping some of it. "If I get anything else I may be late to school and Kasey will be so ticked." I say. Mom nods and I give her one final peck on the cheek before leaving out the front door. I run down the street putting my earphones in my ears and plugging them into my iPod. _This Ain't A Scene It's An Armsrace _by _Fall Out Boy _plays through my ears. I spot Kasey and yell to her she turns and waves back her earbuds hanging around her shoulders. "Yo." I say panting. "'Bout time you made it." She says giggling. I chuckle with her and we start walking to school.

"Did you do your homework for ?" Kase asks. I nod. "All of it?" She asks raising an eyebrow. I nod again looking down at my iPod. _Build God, Then We'll Talk _by _Panic! At The Disco _playing through my ears. Kasey and I have been best friends practically since we were born. She was about a few inches taller than me roughly 5" 5' me being incredibly short at 5" 2 1/2'. She had long natural black hair about to her shoulders with her bangs dyed blonde. She had hazel eyes that looked incredibly scary when she's mad. She had on black skinnies, _Iron Maiden _tee, and all black converse. We both had the same interests in music especially _My Chemical Romance, _we had tickets to their concert this month which was only a few weeks away. We also had our own band _Unsaintly Saints _not as bad as you think either. We both went to Belleville High. Yeah you heard right...Belleville...We live in Jersey... We walked inside the school. We're always early, 4.0 GPA students have to have a reputation to keep you know. We take our earbuds out of our ears and stuff them- along with our iPods- into our backpacks. We walk into classroom.

"Morning Maya. Morning Kasey." He says greeting us with a smile. He was an old man but still had a lively glint in his eyes. His age lines folding along with his smile. "Morning ." We both say. "Do you girls have last Friday's homework?" He asks. We both nod and I dig for it in my backpack while Kasey easily pulls hers out. I finally find it and pull it out. Surprisingly it wasn't as wrinkled as I thought it would be. "I seriously need to get organized Kase." I say zipping my backpack back up. We hand our work to and he quickly grades it. I look at the top of my paper and see a perfect score."You girls will get into a very good college if you keep this up." He says smiling putting our grades in his gradebook. "I sure hope so or I'm gonna be so ticked that I did all that work for nothing!" I say laughing while me and Kase take our seats in the back of the classroom. "Don't worry if you don't. I'll be sure to complain!" Mr.M says laughing with us. I take out my notes book and begin to copy the lesson Mr.M had already put on the board. Soon Kasey follows suit and begins to copy to. "I am sooo glad we get here early. You always put too much stuff on the board!" Kasey says writing. "I am to at least I know someone cares. I'm going to the faculty room, I'll be back as the second tardy bell rings." He says and we nod still copying things on the board. Five minutes later the bell for students to come in rings. Suddenly Kase and I hear someone clear their throat from behind us. We both groan already knowing who it is and turn around.

"What in the world do you want Lexi?" Kase asks. Lexi Rogers... The head cheerleader and the head you-know-what. I'm not big on calling people names but Kase sure is. "Oh nothing I just heard from a very reliable source that your friend Maya there was htting on my boyfriend." She says her nasily voice bleeding into my ears. The first tardy bell rings. _You can do it Maya just 8 more minutes until Mr.M walks back in. _I say to myself. "Well whoever your reliable source is told you wrong. All I did was bump into him and he helped me pick up my things." I say. Supposedly Jason Gallagher was Lexi's boyfriend but neither I or Kase believed in that crap and plus he was the only of the few nice jocks in this school. He plays in our band but Lexi doesn't know it he plays drums which he does an awesome job at.

"Whatever... I see you looking at him all the time wishing you could have him." She says laughing and her two clones laughing along with her. "Oh God! Will you stop with that stupid laugh? I think my ears may start bleeding!" Kase yells. "And honestly I don't want _your _Jason and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want you either." I say turning back around to finish the last bit of notes. "Look you two freaks if I ever catch either one of you messing with _my _Jason I'll mess you up." She says pointing her fake hot pink nails at us. I look at them in disgust and use my finger to push hers away. "I'll take that as a reason to talk to him." Kase says grinning at her. Knowing she won't win Lexi stomps her pink prada heals on the hard floor and stomps off to her seat along with her two clones trailing right behind her. I see Jason looking at the scene that was just before him and give him a thumbs up. He smiles and gives a thumbs up back. I look over to our second guitarist and also best friend: Shane Washington. Like us he loved bands and could play a mean lead guitar. His jet black hair sweeped over his left eye he smiled and gave me a wave and I wave back. Kasey plays rhythm guitar and I play bass. The second tardy bell rings and right on cue walks into the classroom. "Morning class now lets start the lesson." he says smiling and I hear Lexi groan from the front of the room. I look at Kase and we both laugh. Not bad for a Monday morning huh?

**And there's the first chapter! Review and tell me what you guys think!**


	2. SKITTLES!

**Yo everyone! So this is the second chapter of **_**Unsaintly Saints **_**obviously. And might I add the the song **_**Never Wanted To Dance **_**by **_**Mindless Self Indulgence **_**is terribly addicting and I can't stop listening to it so maybe while you read this chapter you could listen to the song. Also I have finally accomplished in doing a backbend like Lyn-Z! I am so proud of myself *sob*. Oh in the last chapter the two teachers mentioned names didn't show up except for the Mr.M part so just to let you know the homework part was and the other was . And don't worry Lexi'll be back! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**My Chemical Romance **_**or any other bands mentioned except **_**Unsaintly Saints.**_** Songs mentioned that you haven't heard before are most likely mine unless you've been living under a rock and havent heard any of these amazing songs by these amazing artist.**

**Seriously though...Listen to **_**Never Wanted To Dance **_**by **_**Mindless Self Indulgence **_**or **_**Shut Me Up **_**on repeat**__**while reading this... I mean it... Or I'll send Justin Bieber to your house... For you Rock lovers...**

"What if I played a riff like this though?" Kase asks playing a small melody. "I think in the middle if you maybe make the pitch a little lower Maya could sing it better. You know cause she sucks at singing high." Shane says laughing. I pour a handful of Skittles and throw them at him. "Shut up Shane... That's good Kase we'll keep it that way." I say chewing the fruity goodness of my ginormous bag of Skittles. "So then we'll say _And this is why I'm here to protect you from your fears_?" Jason asks. I nod and he writes it down. "Mom how long do we have?" Kase asks yelling upstairs."Ten minutes!" She yells back. It was a Wednesday morning and we were all huddled up in Kasey's basement coming up with a new song to put on our demo. "Do we have to go to school?" Shane asks sinking lower into the couch. "Well me and Maya have to get to school early...You know it's a habit." Kase says grabbing some Skittles out of my hand. "Hey!" I say pouring more into my hand. "You got plenty..." She says chewing. "Come on let's get going M." She says grabbing her backpack. I grab my plain backpack and my favorite checkerboard hoodie from the sound board. "Don't be late guys." I say before following Kase up the stairs. "Bye Mom." She says kissing her cheek and I give her a hug before walking out the door. "Homework?" she asks as we run to school. I nod chewing on my Skittles.

Man these things are good...

We walk inside school and see writing on the board as usual. "Morning Mr.M... Skittles?" I ask gesturing my bag to him. "Oh thanks Maya I love Skittles." He says cupping his hands. I pour them into his open palms and he sits them on a napkin on his desk chewing on a few. "Who doesn't?" I say chewing. He nods and leaves, but pokes his head back in. "You guys-" He begins to say but we nod already knowing what he's going to say. He nods and leaves. We take our seats in the back and begin copying the lesson. "This is so convenient." I mumble chewing. Kase nods eyes focused on the board. "I don't get how you can constantly eat those..." She says. "You get a different flavor in every bite." I say simply. She nods and continues writing. The first bell rings and we clearly hear the sound of heels against the dirt infested floor. I groan shoving more Skittles into my mouth to drown out the sound with my chewing...It doesn't work...

"Morning Freaks." She says her nasily voice screeching. I spot Shane and Jason walk into the room and I stare at them. They both start laughing earning a glare from Lexi which immediately silences them. I snort which causes Lexi's attention to avert back to me and my Skittles. "And just what are those?" She asks pointing to my red bag. "Their called Skittles...You know the opposite of M&M's... Pure awesomeness in little fruity bites?" I say looking at her. She sees me chewing and sntaches the bag from off the table. The first tardy bell rings and I shoot up from my chair."Give me my Skittles Barbie..." I growl. She laughs and I put my hands over my ears to keep them from being destroyed. Jason walks up to her. "Lexi give Maya her Skittles please?" He asks. His blue eyes looking into her plain brown ones. "Will you give me a kiss?" She asks placing a fake fingernail on his chest. He gulps and nods reluctantly. Lexi looks at me in disgust and throws my delicious bag of Skittles back onto the table. I pour myself a handful and shove them in my mouth. I look up to Jason as he leans down getting ready to kiss Lexi but the second tardy bell rings and he quickly walks to his seat sitting down. Lexi screeches and stomps her heel walking to the front of the classroom taking her seat. Mr.M walks back into the classroom eating his own bag of Skittles and looks at me and smiles. I give him a thumbs up and continue chewing mine. I finish the last of the notes and looks at Kasey.

She's staring at my bag of Skittles.

"You want some?" I whisper because Mr.M was talking. She shakes her head. "No...I was just wondering what are you gonna do when you run out?" She asks. I dig in my backpack and pull out a ginormous bag of unopened Skittles and show them to her. Her eyes widen. "How many do you have with you?" She asks gawking at my huge bag of rainbow goodness. "Including this bag that I'm eating about three. Lasts me about two weeks. And then I go and buy some more." I say. She shakes her head and I laugh.

1st Period: Math

9th Period: Gym

I jump out of the way as an orange dodgeball comes flying at me.

They oddly remind me of Skittles...

"Maya move!" I here Kase shout. I snapp out of it and cartwheel out of the way. "Thanks Kase!" I shout. Today in gym was dodgeball and everyone was playing. I smooth my blue bangs out of my face and tuck them behind my ear to see better. Everyone was playing and it was girls turn to be on the floor. The guys sat in the bleachers watching me and Kase dodge ball after ball. I team had been takin out in the first minute and a half. They really had no motivation for gym all they did was stand around and try to look cute for boys that only cared about was stripping their clothes off and not how they looked. I catch a blue ball and point at the girl who threw it. 'Your out!' I mouth. She stomps her feet and yells "FREAK!" before stomping off. "There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself!" I sing. I hop on the bleachers to avoid a ball and hop back down. I throw my blue ball and it hits Lexi dead in the forehead. "That's for takin' my Skittles you female dog!" I yell laughing. Kase starts laughing but gets hit in the chest. "NOOOOOOO!" I yell running over to her. She plays dead in my arms grinning. "SHE WAS SO YOUNG!" I yell as the buzzer for the girls turn to be over blares. I love 9th period gym...

**Well there's the 2nd Chapter! I hope you guys like it! Don't you just love Skittles? I know I do... I hope you listened to either **_**Never Wanted To Dance or Shut Me Up.**_


End file.
